Seth (2012 series)
Seth is the son of Raphael and is a member of the TMNT he's one of the four main protagonists. Seth is the half-younger cousin of Rick. He's one of Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo's older nephews and he's also older cousin of Shawn, John and Yoshi and he's also the eldest grandson out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren. Seth is "The Leader" of the Team. Appearance Seth is a dark green Mutant Ninja Turtle just like his father Raph. Seth has lightning bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. Seth wears a Black mask with long, tattered tails indicating his reckless side. Seth seems more muscular than his cousins. Seth has Blue (Left) and Gold (Right) eyes and is ruggedly handsome as Turtles go. Personality Seth has his dad personality, but he's kind and gentle which he gets it from his mom and he's very protective of his family. He strong and takes a huge responsibility to his younger cousins. Abilities Seth is the strongest, toughest and fastest of his cousins and is able to take on opponents quicker like his father. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him a much better fighter. Seth has also pretty good defense since he uses his Bunrai to trap peoples hand and judo flip them, he sometimes doesn't think much when fighting which could work to his advantage. His weapon of choice are the Bunrai because in a way, it represents his hand to hand combat style. Like his cousins, Seth is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Bio Seth was the first born mutant in the family and his parents were Raphael and Eve. Eve was originally human he has part Human and part Mutant Turtle DNA. Leo mostly took his nephew Seth under his wing and immediately started training him up in Ninjitsu and teaching him in the ways of leadership. He's very protective of his family and friends. TMNT: A Cousin's Bond Seth plays a huge role in this series along with his younger cousins. In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang,Seth deiced to split into groups. He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complained and he tells Johnnie to take them but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take her. Ki were mad that her older cousins don't want to work with'/'''want her so she said she hates them and ran away, Seth and the others tried to find her around the city but they can't find her. Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning, Ki had found abandon warehouse somewhere in ''Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and thats why she ran away. Ki was spotted by the Purple Dragons while she was alone and eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Ki was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was about to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple Dragons got in the way Seth,Shawn,and John fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked her up before they can help their little cousin Shredder taken her in his arm as her older cousins chase Shredder, but he disappeared along with their cousin. When the three cousins returned home with their cousin's weapon, Seth silently gave the Katana to Leo and walked off. Interactions With Other Characters Seth (Relationships) Trivia *He's the eldest of his cousins *Seth looks like his father Raphael *Is mostly sweet and caring *takes responsibility for the good *is strong *very loyal *protective *will risk his life for the sake of others Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Childeren Of TMNT Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Nonhumans Category:Vigilantes Category:Leaders Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Hostages Category:Chefs Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Next Gen